Walking Dead Telltale Series Season 4
by Danielle Domain
Summary: The chapters adapts to the choices you make. The story is tailored by what you pick. You will be in control of my oc Diego, season 3 Javier, and the fan favorite Clementine. The choices will be at the end of each chapters. How much will you give to save your love ones from each other?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't owe the game, or show, only my characters.

 _The chapters adapts to the choices you make._

 _The story is tailored by what you pick._

 **You'll be picking choices for three people- _my oc Diego, Javier from season 3, and the fan favorite Clementine._**

 **My choices that I pick from season 3 that will be in this story. And yes I already know that they are making a season 4 that is coming out soon.**

 **The choices that I pick are...**

 _Gabe and David is alive._

 _David came back to Richmond._

 _Javier shoot the zombie Kate._

 _Kate and Javier did have feelings for each other._

 _Javier supporting Clementine and Gabe relationship, if they become a couple._

 _Javier forgave Eleanor for betraying them._

 _Clementine allowed to bring AJ back with her to Richmond._

 _Joan is still alive somewhere._

* * *

 **Flashback to before the Apocalypse**

"Where the hell is he?" Asked a man in his late twenties, with brown spike up hair, brown eyes, blue jeans, and red t-shirt with a green vest over it. He took out a lighter and a cigarette, lighting the cigarette up. He put the cigarette to his lips and starts to smoke it.

"Will you calm down, Rafael?" Asked a woman in her mid twenties, with long flowing brown hair that reach her waist, light green eyes, wearing a blue shirt with a word said happy on it, and blue jeans.

"No, don't you dare tell me to calm down, Kiara." Said Rafael smoking his cigar while waiting for someone. Kiara just look towards the road, by their house, as someone finally came to them, while riding a motorcycle. The person took off his helmet that he was wearing, revealing a man in his early twenties, with short brown hair, with his bangs swept to his left side, light brown eyes, wearing a blue shirt with a leather jacket over it, and black pants.

"Hey Kiara, hey Rafael, where is my two favorite nephews and niece?" Asked the man, while putting a smile on his face, as Kiara slowly came up to him to hug him, which the man hug her back, noticing some bruises on her skin. Kiara break the hug, standing next to Rafael, while looking down.

"Their in the house, Diego" said Rafael pointing his head in the house, while crossing his arms, but blocked the entrance as Diego was starting to walk towards the door.

"What's the matter?" Asked Diego, as Rafael tossed his cigar to the ground, smashing it with his foot.

"What's the matter, is our father grieving for our mother death, and you didn't even bother to show up to the funeral." Said Rafael grabbing a hold of Diego front jacket, and lifting him up a little off the ground.

"Our mother is dead" said Diego looking shock, while Rafael toss him to the ground.

"Yes she is, and you would know that if you weren't with your little gang" said Rafael looking at Diego with hatred in his eyes, before turning around to go inside the house, and slamming the door shut with a loud bang.

"Are you really in a gang?" Asked Kiara, helping Diego up, off the floor.

"Yes" said Diego, which Kiara looked shock, before narrowing her eyes angrily to the front door.

"That doesn't mean Rafael should blurt out your secret to me, because I know you are still a lot more nicer than your brother is." Said Kiara, as Diego and Kiara entered the house.

"Hey Ariana, where are your brothers?" Asked Diego giving his niece a kiss on her forehead.

"Their in the Living Room" said Ariana, age 9, she have brown hair that is in a small ponytail, with dark brown eyes. She wears a long pink sleeve shirt with a big white bunny on the front of her shirt, and pink pants.

"Right" said Diego, entering the Living Room with Ariana and Kiara following him.

"Uncle Diego!" Shouted a boy, age 9, with brown short hair and light brown eyes. He is wearing a blue coat, with a white shirt under it, and blue jeans. As another boy just look away from Diego. The other boy age is 11, with dark brown hair that is spiked upwards, with light green eyes. He is wearing a black hoodie, with a black shirt, and black pants. The boy have his hands in his hoodie, while kicking his foot on the ground.

"Hey Alex, and hey Alan, where is your grandfather?" Asked Diego, noticing his father is not in the room, but Diego and Rafael older sister is in the room. Their sister is in her mid thirties, she have dark brown eyes, and curly brown hair that reach her shoulders. She wears a black tank top with a black leather jacket, and black leather pants that have chains on it. She have a piercing on her right ear, and bottom lip. Right now, she is smoking, not having a care in the world.

"Hey Aunt Camila" said Ariana, looking disgusted at what her Aunt is doing.

"What up, kid?" Asked Camila, not taking a break from her smoking, as Diego left the Living Room to go to his father room, while Kiara stayed behind to talk to them.

"Father?" Asked Diego, slowly opening the door, and noticed blood on the floor, which he followed the trail of blood with his eyes. Diego took a step back, when he saw his dead father on the floor, with a bullet hole in his stomach.

"Diego, what's the hold up?" Asked Rafael that was behind Diego, before pushing Diego to the side.

"Wait, Rafael don't go in there" said Diego as Rafael stepped into the room, and stared in shock at their dead father lying against a wall on the floor.

"What did you do, Diego?" Asked Rafael turning around to face Diego, which Diego put his hands up and took a step back from Rafael.

"I didn't do anything, Rafael, I just got here" said Diego as Alex, Alan, and Ariana are behind him, wondering what is going on.

"Your right, little brother, you didn't do it, but I did" said Camila walking up to them with a gun in her hands.

"Camila, what is going on with you?" Asked Rafael, as his eyes soften to look at Camila.

"It's funny that your not wondering where your wife is." Said Camila, while Diego eyes widened in shock.

"What did you do?" Asked Diego taking a step towards her, but took a step back, raising his hands up, when the gun is pointed at him.

"I don't like anyone to take my little brothers away from me" said Camila, grabbing Alex and pulling him to her with one hand, while the other hand is pointing a gun at Alan, and Ariana. Alan stepped in front of his little sister to protect her.

"Stop, what do you want?" Asked Rafael, not knowing that his father is slowly getting to his feet as a zombie.

"Rafael, behind you!" Shouted Diego, as Camila point the gun to Alex head, while the zombie attack Rafael, which Rafael is fighting to take the zombie off of him. Ariana, and Alan eyes widened, looking afraid, but it looks like Alan is going to run towards his father aide.

"You can only save one of them, brother!" Shouted Camila pressing the gun against Alex head harder, which Alex started to have tears in his eyes, while watching his father fighting his zombie grandpa off of him.

"I'm scared" said Ariana with a frightened voice, looking at her twin. Diego looked at his nephew, and then at his brother, before making a decision.

 _Diego choices_

 _1\. (Save his brother)_

 _2\. (Save his nephew)_

 **Just type the number of your choice in the reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't owe the game, or show, only my characters.

 _The chapters adapts to the choices you make._

 _The story is tailored by what you pick._

 **You'll be picking choices for three people- _my oc Diego, Javier from season 3, and the fan favorite Clementine._**

 **My choices that I pick from season 3 that will be in this story. And yes I already know that they are making a season 4 that is coming out soon.**

 **The choices that I pick are...**

 _Gabe and David is alive._

 _David came back to Richmond._

 _Javier shoot the zombie Kate._

 _Kate and Javier did have feelings for each other._

 _Javier supporting Clementine and Gabe relationship, if they become a couple._

 _Javier forgave Eleanor for betraying them._

 _Clementine allowed to bring AJ back with her to Richmond._

 _Joan is still alive somewhere._

* * *

 **Flashback to before the Apocalypse**

 _(You chose to save his nephew)_

Diego tackled his sister, freeing Alex from her grasp. Alex ran towards his twin, which the two of them hug each other. Alan rolled his eyes, before running towards his father and pulled his zombie grandpa off of him. Rafael got up, unharmed, and was about to go to his son aide, when his zombie father attacked Alan, by biting his arm. Alan backed away from the zombie, holding his arm that was bitten to his chest.

Diego got off of his sister, which his sister use that opportunity to escape out of the house. Diego found a hammer lying around. Diego quickly come to their aide, swinging the hammer at his father undead head, bashing the skull in and finally killing it, as it fell to the ground.

"Oh my God, Alan" said Kiara, running up to them, unharmed.

"Kiara, I thought something happened to you" said Diego, giving her a hug, which Rafael noticed.

"I was only tied up, but I think she have a change of heart, as she untied me before leaving the house in a hurry." Said Kiara returning the hug.

"No she didn't, she is the one that shot my father, almost shot Alex in the head, have Alan bitten." Said Diego, breaking the hug, and turning his attention to Alan, as Alan is gripping his arm that was bitten, with tears running down his face.

"We need to take him to the hospital" said Kiara going up to Alan, as Diego and Rafael looked each other in the eyes with understanding.

"No, Kiara, I will take him to the hospital, while you four leave this house with a different vehicle as we have two vehicles." Said Rafael lifting Alan in his arms, as Alan started to pale.

"Right, we will take the mini van, while they will take the car" said Diego as they all exit the house, taking some belongings with them.

"Rafael, please take good care of him" said Kiara kissing Alan forehead, before Rafael gently put him in the passenger seat, closing door.

"I will, love" said Rafael, kissing his wife on the cheek, before entering the car, and drove away.

Diego and the kids is already in the car, waiting for her. Kiara opened the van door, and sat in the passenger seat, Diego then drove the van away from the house, not knowing his sister had witnessed everything that happened.

 **Present Time**

"How far is this New Richmond, we have heard about?" Asked the now 14 year old Ariana, while her brother looked around for food, but only finding empty cans of food in a cabin.

"I don't know, but your mother should know" said Diego also searching for food in the cabin, but not finding anything.

"Don't worry it shouldn't be far" said Kiara entering the cabin, with three cans of food in her hands.

"Mom, your a lifesaver" said Alex grabbing a can of food from her mother hand, opening the lid to start eating the food, with Ariana doing the same.

"Here you go, Diego" said Kiara handing the can of food to Diego, but Diego refused to accept it.

"No, it's your turn to eat this time" said Diego, while Kiara just look at him.

"No, I remember that last time you also didn't eat" said Kiara, sitting down on a cot that was on the floor, with Diego sitting down next to her.

"Yeah, but you are the one that found the food, so it's only fair if you eat it" said Diego putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Guys, why don't you both share it" said Ariana, as they heard a herd of walkers going pass the cabin, before hearing someone is knocking on the door.

"I wonder who is that?" Asked Kiara, as Diego got up from his spot on the cot, to answer the door. Diego approached the door cautiously, with a pistol in his hand, as Alex walked to the door to open it. Diego nod his head for Alex to open the door, which he did, letting the person in, before closing the door again.

"My name is Leila, and I am from a new group called 'The Revolution'" said the woman in her late twenties, with black hair in a ponytail that reached her shoulders, blue eyes, a red vest, with a blue long sleeve shirt, and black jeans.

"Hello, my name is Diego, this is my nephew Alex, my niece Ariana, and their mother Kiara" said Diego pointing to each person that he introduced.

"I know this is all of a sudden with how we just met, but since we need new members. How would you like to join our group?" Asked Leila, which Alex looked excited to meet other new people, while Ariana does not. The two kids and Kiara looked at Diego, which Leila also turned to look at him.

"It is your decision, Diego, should we go or not" said Kiara, while Diego look at his family, and then at Leila.

 _Diego choices_

 _1\. (Go with Leila)_

 _2\. (Stay where their at)_

 **Just type the number of your choice in the reviews.**


	3. Clementine Returns

Disclaimer: I don't owe the game, or show, only my characters.

 _The chapters adapts to the choices you make._

 _The story is tailored by what you pick._

 **You'll be picking choices for three people- _my oc Diego, Javier from season 3, and the fan favorite Clementine._**

 **My choices that I pick from season 3 that will be in this story. And yes I already know that they are making a season 4 that is coming out soon.**

 **The choices that I pick are...**

 _Gabe and David is alive._

 _David came back to Richmond._

 _Javier shoot the zombie Kate._

 _Kate and Javier did have feelings for each other._

 _Javier supporting Clementine and Gabe relationship, if they become a couple._

 _Javier forgave Eleanor for betraying them._

 _Clementine allowed to bring AJ back with her to Richmond._

 _Joan is still alive somewhere._

* * *

 **Present Time**

 _(You chose to stay where their at)_

"I'm sorry, but we are staying here" said Diego which made Ariana happy, and Alex look mad.

"But I want to meet new people, Uncle Diego" said Alex going to stand next to Leila, none of them knowing, that she is pulling a gun out of her pockets.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Diego, but your family is coming with me then" said Leila, grabbing Alex arm to pull him towards her, while pointing a gun to his head.

"Stop, don't do this" said Diego dropping his pistol to the ground, while raising his hands.

"You left me with no choice, I already have a truck, that is waiting" said Leila, putting a arm around Alex shoulders to keep him secure in her arms, while she put her gun back in her pocket, and open the door, noticing the herd disappear.

"Please let him go" said Kiara, but Leila just shook her head, no. Leila whistled and three other people came into the cabin. One person grabbed Ariana, another person grabbed Kiara off the cot, while the third person pointed a gun at Diego, making sure he is not going to try anything. The two people and Leila bind Alex, Ariana, and Kiara wrists together, pulling them out of the cabin, and into the back of the truck. Just as one of the person is going to put Ariana in the back of the truck, the person was shot in the head, which made Leila and the other person to drive off with Kiara and Alex, leaving the other person that was in the cabin, behind.

"Did they just leave me?" Asked the person, as another person that shot a person in the head came up behind this person, pointing a gun to this person back.

"Who are you?" Asked a female voice, still pointing a gun to this person back.

"I'm Chad, please don't shoot" said Chad looking terrified as he looked to be around age 18, dropping his pistol that was pointed at Diego to the ground. Diego grabbed his own pistol off the floor, pointing at Chad head.

"What group are you from?" Asked the female, jabbing her gun into his back, making him pee himself, which the female looked disgusted at what he did. Ariana entered the cabin with tears in her eyes, which Diego noticed, dropping his pistol so that he could hug his niece. Ariana ran towards her Uncle, and hug him, which he hugged her back.

"The Revolution, please just let me go" said Chad looking like he is about to wet himself again.

"Alright, one more question and your free to go" said the female, paying attention to the touching scene.

"Thank you" said Chad still looking terrified, but is breathing a little easier, now that a gun is not pointing to his head.

"Where is your people taking the two people you took from here?" Asked the female, as Diego and Ariana broke their hug to turn their attention to Chad.

"It just a couple of miles south from here. You can't really miss it, as the place is big" said Chad as Diego picked his pistol back up to point it at Chad.

"But Leila said, you guys don't really have a lot of people there." Said Diego, while Ariana nodded in agreement.

"The truth, now" commanded the female pointing her own gun to the back of his head.

"It's true we don't have a lot of people, but the place is big" said Chad nodding his head, frantically, while the female and Diego eyes meet briefly, before turning their gaze to Chad.

"Okay you're free to go" said the female, while keeping her gun trained on Chad head.

"Thank you, thank-" started Chad, but he was interrupted by a shot hitting his head, making him fall lifeless to the ground. Diego now noticed that the female is a kid.

"Who are you?" Asked Diego, as Ariana looked at the lifeless body of Chad.

"I'm Clementine, and who are you?" Asked Clementine while she put her gun back in her pocket, which Diego did the same, taking the pistol that Chad had, and put it in one of his bags that he have lying around.

"I'm Diego, this is my niece Ariana, and the two people that was taken was my nephew Alex, and their mother Kiara." Said Diego noticing that Ariana was still looking at the dead man in shock.

"Is she okay?" Asked Clementine nodding her head to Ariana.

"Yeah, she will be. We don't shoot the living people in front of the kids." Said Diego pulling Ariana in for another hug, which Ariana buried her face on his shoulder.

"I know this is sudden, but would you let me take her to somewhere safe, while you can focus on saving your other two family members" said Clementine looking serious as Ariana broke the hug to look at Clementine, making Diego let go of her.

"I can't rescue my family all by myself" said Diego looking at Clementine with fear in his eyes.

"Don't worry, where I'm going, people will help you rescue them, but I need you to go on ahead of us" said Clementine, while Diego still look uncertain.

"Yeah but what about Ariana?" Asked Diego, which Ariana looked a little frighten.

"Do you want to risk her life, or do you want to keep her safe?" Asked Clementine looking at the closed door as they heard some walkers walking pass. Diego looked down into his clasp hands, still looking uncertain.

 _Diego choices_

 _1\. (Let Ariana go with Clementine)_

 _2\. (Let Ariana go with Diego)_

 **Just type the number of your choice in the reviews.**


	4. Separated

Disclaimer: I don't owe the game, or show, only my characters.

 _The chapters adapts to the choices you make._

 _The story is tailored by what you pick._

 **You'll be picking choices for three people- _my oc Diego, Javier from season 3, and the fan favorite Clementine._**

 **My choices that I pick from season 3 that will be in this story. And yes I already know that they are making a season 4 that is coming out soon.**

 **The choices that I pick are...**

 _Gabe and David is alive._

 _David came back to Richmond._

 _Javier shoot the zombie Kate._

 _Kate and Javier did have feelings for each other._

 _Javier supporting Clementine and Gabe relationship, if they become a couple._

 _Javier forgave Eleanor for betraying them._

 _Clementine allowed to bring AJ back with her to Richmond._

 _Joan is still alive somewhere._

* * *

 **Present Time**

 _(You chose to let Ariana go with Clementine)_

"Alright, I'll let Ariana go with you" said Diego, while Ariana step away from Diego, with tears in her eyes.

"No, I can't leave you. Your the only family I have left." Said Ariana as Diego pulled her into a hug, before letting go to look at her.

"Listen to me, I will bring your mother and brother back to you, even if it kills me." Said Diego gripping Ariana shoulders tightly with his hands.

"But I can't lose you" said Ariana having the tears roll down her face, just as some of the walkers started to bang on the cabin door, alerting Clementine to their presence.

"I really hope there is another way out" said Clementine backing away from the door, while pulling her gun out of her pockets, aiming her gun at the door that the walkers is trying to break down.

"Yes there is a hatch on the floor, but we never use it, so we're not sure where it leads." Said Diego pointing to a hatch on the floor, which Clementine turned her gaze away from the door to look at the hatch.

"It's much better than being walkers food" said Clementine turning her eyes back to the door, as the door broke, leading a few walkers in, which Clementine shot them in the heads. Diego quickly opened the hatch, letting Ariana go down first.

"Come on Clementine, let's go" said Diego getting out his gun to start shooting the walkers that was getting too close to Clementine.

"Right" said Clementine getting in the hatch with Diego following after her, as the walkers swarm the cabin.

"Now what?" Asked Ariana as the other two met up with her.

"Well, let's see where this leads" said Diego taking the lead with Clementine and Ariana following him.

"Stay alert, there could be walkers around" said Clementine keeping her gun out.

"I never knew there would be a tunnel down here" said Ariana ignoring Clementine and running ahead of them.

"Ariana get back here this instance" said Diego, while Clementine rolled her eyes at Ariana, which Diego noticed.

"But I can see the light up ahead" said Ariana running towards the light, not knowing that a walker is close to her, until it was shot in the head by Clementine.

"We should keep going, because my gun could've alerted some more walkers" said Clementine moving ahead of Diego.

They finally exit the tunnel, finding themselves in a completely different area, away from the cabin.

"Where are we?" Asked Ariana while they all stopped walking, except Clementine as she moved ahead a little to get a better understanding of their surroundings.

"We are a lot closer to the people that I told you about" said Clementine turning to face Diego while Ariana looked downwards.

"Can I first say goodbye to my niece?" Asked Diego which Clementine nodded her head, before scouting ahead for any walkers.

"Goodbye Ariana, please stay safe" said Diego giving his niece a hug, which she returns the hug before letting go.

"You also have to stay safe, Uncle" said Ariana stepping away from him, trying not to let tears show, as Clementine return from her scouting with blood all over her clothes.

"Are you okay?" Asked Diego noticing that none of the blood is hers.

"Yes, I just have to slice a walker and put their blood all over me, because there is a herd coming." Said Clementine pointing a finger up ahead so they can see the herd of walkers slowly coming to them.

"That is really gross" said Diego with a disgusted look on his face.

"Don't worry you won't have to do it as the 'The Revolution' camp is in the opposite direction" said Clementine pointing in a different direction.

"Thank goodness" said Diego breathing a sigh of relief, while Ariana look afraid.

"I'm scared" said Ariana while looking at Clementine bloody clothes.

"Don't worry, Clementine won't let anything happen to you" said Diego giving a smile of encouragement to Ariana.

"Alright, goodbye Uncle, I'll miss you" said Ariana giving one last hug to Diego, before following Clementine as Diego turned to go in the direction where 'The Revolution' is at.

"Don't worry about him, he looks like he can take care of himself" said Clementine, looking over at Ariana as she is walking beside her.

"I know he can, but I'm mostly worried about my brother." Said Ariana as they came across a lone walker. Clementine took her nail filer that she got from Jane.

"Watch me closely" said Clementine as she jabbed the walker in its knee, knocking it down, before stabbing it in its head, killing it. Clementine bend down on her knees, and slice it stomach so that it can open with blood and guts.

"Do you think you can teach me that?" Asked Ariana, watching as Clementine put her hands in the stomach and took a handful of blood and guts out.

"Come here" said Clementine which Ariana listen to her, as Clementine put blood all over the front of her clothes and face.

"This is disgusting" said Ariana with a disgusted look on her face. Ariana turned around so her back is towards her, as Clementine put some more blood on her in the back of her clothes.

"There all done" said Clementine with a smile, as she stands back up.

"Great can we go, I want to see if I can kill a walker with the technique you just show me." Said Ariana looking at the three walkers that is walking away from the herd. Ariana with a smile on her face, ran towards the three walkers.

"Wait!" Shouted Clementine before running after her. Clementine caught up to her, pulling her back by the shoulder.

"The whole reason why we are cover in walker guts is to blend in with the walkers" said Clementine turning Ariana around to face her.

"Can I please see your nail filer to try to see if I can take one out" said Ariana as the three walkers came closer to them.

"Alright" said Clementine handing the nail filer to her, as one of the walkers came towards Ariana, while the two walkers came at Clementine. Ariana froze up as the walker came closer to her, forgetting that she is holding the nail filer, which Clementine noticed as the two walkers is getting closer to Clementine. Clementine took out a dagger she found on her travels, looking determine.

 _Clementine choices_

 _1\. (Protect Ariana)_

 _2\. (Kill the two walkers)_

 **Just type the number of your choice in the reviews.**


	5. Hostages

Disclaimer: I don't owe the game, or show, only my characters.

 _The chapters adapts to the choices you make._

 _The story is tailored by what you pick._

 **You'll be picking choices for three people- _my oc Diego, Javier from season 3, and the fan favorite Clementine._**

 **My choices that I pick from season 3 that will be in this story. And yes I already know that they are making a season 4 that is coming out soon.**

 **The choices that I pick are...**

 _Gabe and David is alive._

 _David came back to Richmond._

 _Javier shoot the zombie Kate._

 _Kate and Javier did have feelings for each other._

 _Javier supporting Clementine and Gabe relationship, if they become a couple._

 _Javier forgave Eleanor for betraying them._

 _Clementine allowed to bring AJ back with her to Richmond._

 _Joan is still alive somewhere._

* * *

 **Present Time**

 _(You chose to protect Ariana )_

Clementine ran towards Ariana, pushing her out of the way, as the walker fell on top of Clementine. Clementine made sure she fell on her back as the walker is trying to take a bite out of her, but Clementine is making sure the walker can't bite her, while realizing she dropped her dagger when she pushed Ariana out of the way. Ariana looked on with wide eyes, as she got off the ground when Clementine pushed her.

"Clem!" Shouted Ariana not knowing what to do, but located the dagger that Clementine dropped, picking it up which Clementine noticed.

"A little help over here!" Shouted Clementine trying to still keep the walker from biting her.

"What do I do?" Asked Ariana as she never done this before, mostly it was Kiara or Diego killing the walkers.

"Stab it in the head" said Clementine turning her head to face Ariana as best as she could with her position on the ground.

"With what?" Asked Ariana staring in confusion around their surroundings.

"With that dagger in your hand" said Clementine rolling her eyes at how much of an idiot Ariana is.

"But what side do I use?" Asked Ariana looking frighten as she doesn't want to hurt anyone or anything.

"Don't bother!" Shouted Clementine as she used her legs to kick it over her head, while rolling to her feet, and harshly grabbed the dagger out of Ariana hands.

"I'm sorry" said Ariana looking downwards, which Clementine just ignored her to focus on the two walkers as the third walker she kicked, is slowly getting to its feet.

Clementine ran at the one that is still slowly getting to its feet, stabbing it in the head with the dagger, killing it as it fell lifeless to the ground. Clementine focused on the other two walkers, taking them out with her dagger. Clementine look angry when she turn her gaze to Ariana.

"You need to be able to protect yourself out here, because your mother, uncle, or I won't be able to protect you forever" said Clementine, heading off in a direction with Ariana slowly following her, looking downwards.

"I'm sorry, your right, it just-" started Ariana stopping her walk which made Clementine stop also to look at her.

"What is it?" Asked Clementine wondering why Ariana won't kill anything or don't know how to use the dagger.

"It happened after a few months into the Apocalypse" said Ariana looking up at Clementine with tears in her eyes.

 **Flashback (4 months into the Apocalypse)**

"C'mon, there gotta be some food around here" said Diego with a rifle in his hands while Kiara is looking around the area with Ariana and Alex staying in a safe house.

"So what are the chances that they actually stay in the house this time?" Asked Kiara looking at Diego.

"Low" said Diego as he noticed someone is trying to hide behind a dumpster.

"What makes you say that?" Asked Kiara as Diego just pointed to the dumpster, which Kiara eyes followed where the finger is pointing at, and noticed someone is behind the dumpster.

"Ariana, the gig is up" said what sounded like Alex voice behind the dumpster, which Kiara and Diego just crossed their arms as Alex and Ariana came out from behind the dumpster, with sheepish looks on their faces.

"It's dangerous to be out here" said Kiara walking over to her kids with Diego following her.

"Yeah, what if a walker is lurking around?" Asked Diego looking around his surroundings. Alex and Ariana crossed their arms, looking serious.

"We need to take care of ourselves from walkers also" said Ariana looking directly at Diego.

"Yes, but your too young maybe when you're older" said Kiara bending down to their level, not noticing that two people is watching them. One of the person aim a gun at Diego from the distance.

"How about I teach you how to use a d-" started Diego but was cut off by his own scream as he clutched his right shoulder that was shot.

"Oh my God" said Ariana while the four of them ran behind the dumpster, with Kiara helping Diego to the dumpster, making Diego lean against the dumpster. Kiara inspect the wound, before sighing in relief.

"Why are you relieve, mom?" Asked Alex looking worryingly at his uncle.

"The bullet went through his shoulder, and the wound is just graze, so its not a immediate concern" said Kiara as they heard shots being fired at the dumpster.

"I still don't know why you quit being a doctor when you're good at it, before the Apocalypse" said Diego looking at Kiara as she looked away. Kiara found a piece of clothing on the floor, before handing it to Diego, which he grabbed.

"Just press that piece of cloth to your shoulder to stop the bleeding and don't forget to apply pressure." Said Kiara ignoring Diego statement, as she doesn't want to answer that.

"We got to fight back" said Alex as he stood up, luckily the dumpster is still taller than Alex, so he won't get shot at.

"Sit back down, this instance!" Commanded Kiara with a worry tone, which Alex noticed and sat back down with a pout on his face.

"And anyway kid, you and your sister don't know how to fight properly" said Diego not knowing that Ariana narrowed her eyes, angrily.

"Then why don't you teach us, so you guys won't get hurt, like you did, Uncle Diego" said Ariana standing up and grabbing Diego rifle that they took with them behind the dumpster.

"Ariana, put it down slowly" said Kiara noticing the look in her eyes, while Alex stared wide eyed at his sister, before standing up and stood next to his sister.

"No I'm tired of being defenseless" said Ariana with a sad smile on her face as Ariana and Alex ran out from their hiding spots before Kiara could stop them.

Ariana stopped right in front of the two people, just now realizing she doesn't know how to use a rifle.

"Aunt Camila?" Asked Alex in a shock voice while not realizing the man standing next to her.

Camila whistled as more of her people came out of the shadows. The man that was standing next to her grabbed the rifle out of Ariana hands, handing it to a person next to him.

"Grab them" said Camila, as the man and another person grabbed Ariana, who was frozen terrified and Alex into their arms. Camila stepped in front of them to announce their presence.

"Little brother, I know your behind the dumpster with Kiara, just come out and we won't have to shoot your niece and nephew" said Camila as Kiara looked over the dumpster a little and noticed her kids is held at gunpoint, looking terrified.

"Do you also want Kiara to come out?" Asked Diego putting his head against the dumpster.

"Nope, only you, little brother and then your niece and nephew will be free to go." Said Camila as Diego looked at Kiara worried face, before looking over the dumpster to look at Ariana and Alex terrified face, and sitting back down against the dumpster, noticing that they still have three guns lying next to them, trying to decide.

 _Diego choices_

 _1\. (Come out from behind the dumpster)_

 _2\. (Return fire)_

 **Just type the number of your choice in the reviews.**


	6. Important Notice

**A/N: This does not count as a chapter for all my stories that I'm posting it on.**

 **On my profile page, I will list what I'm keeping, deleting, and what my future stories will be.**

 **I decided to go that route because of how people is calling me a horrible writer, friend, even if I don't even know you, and that I should quit writing fanfiction, but luckily I deleted that guest review, so just hope that the story that you like will stay on here.**

 **At the end of the month, you will notice the change.**


End file.
